


Five Days, Four Nights

by badskippy



Series: Tintin Tales [1]
Category: Adventures of Tintin (2011), Tintin (Comics), Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Haddock, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskippy/pseuds/badskippy
Summary: What was supposed to be a joyous event leads to a terrible outcome. Tintin is beside himself ... what if he loses the one man he loves before he can tell him that he loves him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nonick4now](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nonick4now).



> THIS IS THE VERY FIRST FIC I EVER WROTE ... Please be kind ...

* * *

 

 

_**This story was based ENTIRELY on the picture above ... by[NONICK4NOW](http://nonick4now.tumblr.com)**_

 

* * *

  

The room was insufferably hot, but that was to be expected with the fire stoked to a blaze. The doctor was used to such warm rooms, as families and loved ones seemed to think that building a fire as high as it was possible without actually burning down the house was the most appropriate thing to do. Of course, with so little they could do, the doctor could hardly blame them.

The large, wooden paneled and canopied Elizabethan bed stood like a room within the bedroom. Heavy crimson velvet drapes, pulled back slightly to the four post corners, trapped and contained the heat of the fire. Lying prone upon the bed with the bed linens pulled down to his waist; the patient was in a feverish delirium that the doctor was sure made his presence unknown to the man.

Steadily and methodically, the doctor assessed all the vitals of the burly and bearded man. Listened to his heart; took his pulse both at his feet and his wrists; listened to the man's breath as it moved in and out of the lungs. Pulling back the eyelids, _the pupils were still dilating equally to light; that was good_. But still the fever was the issue and that showed no signs of letting up.

With one last listen to the man's heart with his stethoscope, the doctor instinctively turned his head to listen and caught peripheral sight of the room's other two occupants. Like a statue or suit of armor, the butler stood by the bedroom door unmoving. However, the doctor did not need to look at the man to know that while his stance was straight and true, the eyes were turned intensely towards the bed like a cat ready to move at the slightest sign of movement or need. But of most concern was the fair, ginger haired young master at the foot of the bed.

The young man stood with one arm around the tree trunk like bed post; clutching it like a drowning man grasping floating debris; the other hand was clenched in a tight fist that was drawn up to his chest. His pale and concerned face was sweaty and his eyes had the look of a rabbit in the headlights of a speeding car. He didn't even seem to notice the doctor. In fact, like the butler, his attention was consumed solely for the man in the bed. If the truth be told, the doctor was as concerned for the red haired young man as much as he was for the feverish man in his care.

Standing straight and stretching his aching back a bit, the doctor removed his stethoscope and turned towards the anxious man across the bed from him.

"His breathing is clear but it is still too shallow for my liking." The doctor said, slowly moving to his medicine bag and putting away his equipment. "His pulse is a bit rapid, but it is regular. His heart sounds strong but his pressure is high. All of this is due to the fever and that is what concerns me the most."

"What can we do?" Said the young man; the near pleading in his voice barely contained. "What must I do?"

Holding his breath for a moment, the doctor continued, "Tintin, there is little we can do at this point. Warmth is best, believe it or not. We should try and sweat out the fever if possible. When and if he is responsive, try and give him some aspirin, but for now, continue to monitor his fever and use cold compresses often to keep it from climbing too high. If it does get too high, we may need to give the Captain an ice bath, but I am hoping it doesn't come to that." Hoping was not quite the same thing as thinking it won't come to that; a minor difference, but one that was not lost on Tintin. "If he can make it through the night and if we are lucky, the fever may break and the Captain will be in a much better position."

"But he will get better." Asked Tintin; wanting the reply that he longed for but not yet heard. "I mean, he will recover won't he?"

Doctor Patella stood and looked at the young man with unanswering eyes. It was never easy to tell a patient, let alone a loved one, that the chances were fifty/fifty. But for some reason, telling this to Tintin would have been painful beyond words.

"I will call on you both tomorrow morning and we will go from there." It was total avoidance of the question, but the doctor did not have the strength to go further. Putting on his coat and picking up his black bag, Doctor Patella turned to the Butler. "Nestor, no need to see me out. I know my way."

"Very good sir." Came the crisp reply and with that, the butler turned back to look at Tintin, who had already moved to sit next to Captain Haddock. As the doctor left and closed the door, Tintin took Haddock's hand in his and stared down at the unresponsive man.

"Nestor," Tintin started to say, turning suddenly towards the manservant. He didn't get the chance to finish nor need to.

"I shall bring up a large bowl with ice in it directly sir as well as a change of clothes for you." The young man had not changed in over twenty-four hours since Captain Haddock start turning to the worse. "Would you also care for one of the maids to come up and sit with Master Haddock while you take some supper?"

"Thank you Nestor, but no; I am not leaving the Captain. And I am not hungry, so please don't trouble cook with supper. Also, you needn't bother getting a change of clothing; I am fine as I am. If you could just bring up the bowl with ice that would be great. I will call you if we need anything else" With that said, Tintin turned back to the Captain and carefully brushed away the hair that covered Archie's sweaty brow.

"Very good sir. As you wish." Nestor quickly exited and closed the door behind him. Leaning again the wall in the hallway for a moment, he took a deep breath in and let out a quick sigh. The idea of Marlinspike hall without Captain Archibald Haddock was almost unthinkable. But the vision of young Master Tintin left alone to wander the great house like a lost soul was more than even staunch, stalwart Nestor could bear to contemplate. Taking another deep breath he moved quickly to get the bowl and ice that was so needed; not just for the Captain, but for Tintin as well.

* * *

Tintin knew that he was at fault. He blamed himself. He should have worn a raincoat or listened to Archie when he had suggested a taxi or call for the car. He should have thought this through. Hell, he should have done half a dozen things before it got out of hand but no, he let his optimism, once again, get the better of him and this was the result.

Of course, Archie had said it was no big deal; he would be fine and was his usual, lovable crabby self when he first went to bed feeling sick and said a wee bit of supper and some fine rum would do the trick. No need to call the doctor. Was everyone daft? They had laughed about it. That was just four days ago but by this, after afternoon the fever wouldn't come down so easily and he slipped in and out of delirium.

The bedroom door opened without a knock and Nestor came in and placed a large blue and white bowl of ice on the marble topped bedside table and then silently left the room. Tintin got up and took the wash basin pitcher and filled it in the bathroom with water and grabbed a couple of wash clothes. Bringing the pitcher back in, he poured the water onto the ice and threw the wash clothes in as well. He picked up one; wrung it out slightly and placed it on Archie's forehead. With the second cloth, he began to slowly run it over the Captain's naked chest and arms.

Tintin had seen the captain naked before; too often their adventures took them to places where privacy was not in the vocabulary. And he traced with his finger the large anchor tattoo on the Captain's right shoulder; it was comforting like the Captain's unique scent; that mixture of musky masculinity, tobacco and faint traces of whiskey; and when he wore his old sweater (which never lost the smell of the salty sea air regardless of how often it was washed) – it all came together in a unique and wonderful scent that said " _Home_ " to Tintin.

Wednesday morning seemed like ages ago but it was just four days past. Archibald had come into the library where Tintin was reading the morning papers. He had had a surprise for Tintin he has said and he wanted them to go down to the docks. Tintin was intrigued and begged to know the surprise but Archie had been steadfast in not telling and laughed at each new question or wild guess that Tintin would throw at him.

It was, as the Irish would say, a "fine soft morning". Gray and cloudy with just a hint of rain in the air. Archibald had worn his old "uniform" for the occasion; Captain's Hat; blue wool sea man's sweater, a heavy navy blue pea coat and his dark navy colored trousers and black boots. Except for the fact that everything was new and crisp looking, Archie had the old look of when Tintin had first laid eyes on him. Archie looked magnificent; dashing; so handsome and commanding, that Tintin was just in awe of him. Of course, Tintin was his usually "scamp" self, to use one of Archie's nicknames, in his white shirt, thin cotton cardigan and khaki pants and worn Oxfords, but then Archie always said he loved that look on him, so Tintin felt no need to change. Archie told him to go grab his coat but Tintin insisted that he didn't need it and frankly, Tintin didn't want to wait for the surprise.

The walk down to the docks was only 4 miles and the two of them reminisced about the adventures they had had and what they would do now that both had "retired". Of course, Archie had retired as a sea captain but Tintin had merely settled down to be a local commentator for the foreign news stores in the small local paper. Tintin had actually thought many times about starting up his own paper when the local one didn't meet his standard on the news reports. Archie always laughed and encouraged Tintin when thoughts turned that way but he didn't laugh and tell him to forget it and he certainly didn't call him mad for thinking it in the first place. Another quality that endeared Archibald to Tintin's heart.

As they drew close to the docks themselves, Archie had insisted that Tintin close his eyes and wait for the signal to open them. It was driving Tintin mad, but Archie insisted and Tintin could see that Archie was excited too. The excitement was infectious and Tintin closed his eye s and let himself be lead. Finally, they stopped and Archie turned Tintin around by the shoulders until he was apparently in the right spot and said, "Now, open them!"

Tintin opened his eyes and for a second wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to see. There was a large cargo ship docked in front of him, all pristine and shiny but nothing out of the ordinary. But after a space of fifteen or twenty seconds, comprehension dawned on him and he was speechless. The ship was the _Karaboudjan,_ but it was restored and painted with a navy blue hull, white structure, and gold colored funnel. It was beautiful! Tintin was gobsmacked and could only turn towards Archie with his mouth hanging open.

"Isn't it wonderful laddie?" cried Haddock.

"It's amazing! It looks like a brand new ship!" Tintin replied.

"That's not all. We are authorized to carry mail as well! So I figured we should rename her." Haddock said, pointing towards the bow.

There in gold letters on white, read RMS Tibet.

Tintin felt a bit of a catch in his throat. The name was not lost on him as it was on one of their last adventures that Haddocks has almost sacrificed his own life to save Tintin. It had been one of the final catalysts for them both to finally retire. Tintin had to fight back emotions rising in him; no matter how much it touched him, even happy tears would not be spilled.

"It is truly wonderful Archie." Tintin turned and gave Archie a brilliant smile.

Haddock had smiled back and put an arm around Tintin's shoulders. Standing there, his chest thrown out with pride and clearly happy that Tintin was happy, Archibald Haddock wore all the contentment of a perfect moment realized.

Tintin turned his head and marveled at the man that had brought so much to his life and he slipped his own arm around the Captain's waist. But of course, Tintin had just one more question for Archie.

"So, it looks fantastic and all but I don't get it. Why spend the money and time and effort on the ship; even going so far as to rename it when you have retired?" Tintin asked as gently as he could; fearing Archie would be angry and put off at the question.

Haddock released Tintin and instead of being angry, turned and took both of Tintin's hands in his and look down at his young friend. "I am retired. As Captain. But that doesn't mean I can't go into business as a shipping merchant." Archie gave Tintin a crooked little smile and winked at him.

Tintin was amazed and thrilled, not just for the idea, but because Archie had been able to keep an even bigger secret from him!

"And this ship isn't all." Haddock continued. "I have also bought The old Aurora and the Sirius! Both are being completed now. Still, haven't decided if I will keep the old names or not."

So it was to be a trading/cargo line – not just one ship. Tintin was filled with pride. "Well, whether you keep them or rename them, I am really happy for you Archie!"

"Thank you, laddie." Archibald beamed down at Tintin. Tintin threw his arms around the Captain and hugged him. Archie wrapped Tintin in his own arms they basked in the warmth of each other. It had been a great surprise and Tintin was so happy that Archie had saved it for him.

They met with a few of the workman and Archie had a long chat with the foreman of the finishing crew. It was about 1:30 pm when they finally started heading back to Marlinspike Hall.

As they talked, the first few drops of rain began. Archie offered his coat to Tintin but it was refused. Tintin was sure that the rain would be light and short lived at best. As they reached the edge of town it was a little more than a sprinkle and again, Archie offered his coat or to go into a near by shop and call for a taxi, or even call the house for Nestor to take them back. No, said Tintin, it was fine. Archie clearly had the look of someone not liking the answers he was being given but he didn't argue with Tintin; he rarely did when Tintin was so happy.

However, they were only halfway back to the hall when the heavens opened up. Now, both had sailed through worse aboard the _Karaboudjan._ There were gales off the coast of Africa; a couple of Typhoons in the east Pacific and even a Hurricane once in the Carribean. And while this did not have the fierce wind to drive the rain in sideways, the rain came down in buckets and soon Tintin was soaked through.

At this point Archibald had insisted on giving Tintin his coat; having gotten a bit cross when Tintin had tried to refuse a third time. Archie had made Tintin cover his head as well and he pulled Tintin a bit closer to him as if he could shield him further with his own body. By the time they had reached the hall, Archie looked like he had dove into the sea fully clothed.

Dried off and getting ready for dinner, they laughed at that point about the rain and Archibald has teased Tintin about being a scamp and forgetting to even bring a coat. Tintin stated that they had a perfectly good car and why didn't they just take that? Back and forth they teased, neither really noticing the Captain's little cough or sniffles as the afternoon wore on. However, half way through dinner, Archibald was clearly not well, although he denied it.  He said he was just tired and thought he would go up to bed and lay down. Tintin had followed and they played a little chess after Tintin built up the fire.

Thursday dawned and there was little change but Archie still insisted that it was nothing, dismissing the notion of calling for the doctor. It would clear by the end of the day most likely; by the end of the week for sure; it was nothing; nothing to worry about. Or so he said. However, Archie was not quite strong enough to get out of bed all day. There was no change by Friday morning.

"Are you mad?" Haddock had scoffed, when by Friday afternoon Tintin had suggested again to call the doctor when the fever had started.

"It could get worse if we don't." Tintin had stated

"Oh, don't be daft. It's nothing! Go on and tell cook to make us some supper to have here and let's play another game of chess. I won't stand to be sick AND beaten by ginger-tuffed scamp at that infernal game!" Tintin laughed and all thoughts of calling Dr. Patella were put aside.

But by Saturday noon, the fever went up and didn't come back down to normal and Archie had slipped in a delirious state. Calling; almost screaming Tintin's name in his sleep; Tintin's heart was breaking. No matter how much he told the Captain that he was there; that he was alright, Archibald would continue to call and beg Tintin to tell him where he was.

Finally, Tintin could take no more and Dr. Patella was called. Actually, not so much called as retrieved; so scared was Tintin that he had ordered Nestor to get the car and fetch Dr. Patella at once and he didn't care what the man was doing.

At first, it was hard to assess the Captain. He would occasionally thrash about and yell out something that had to do with long past events. He cried that he was burning up and attempted to rip his clothes off and pushed the covers off of him; then he would say he was freezing and he would break out in a clammy sweat. In the end, there was a compromise (if one was able to compromise with a delirious man) and they had taken his pajamas off and folded the covers down to his waist. This seemed to help and frankly, it was better than fighting with him every 10 minutes to put the pajamas back on only for him to pull them off again minutes later. Tintin had stoked the fire to keep the room warm because the fever cycle would bring bouts of shivers and shakes. The doctor had given the Captain some morphine to help calm him but he dared not give too much as Archie's breathing was already shallow.

Now the doctor was gone and Tintin was left alone with Archie and his own guilt. All he could do was think back to Wednesday and kick himself. He thought about the taxi, or even just calling the house and having Nestor come and pick them up in the car. But no, Tintin had thought himself above all that and that nothing would go wrong. He had only thought of himself and being independent, and not what would happen to Archie if the weather turned bad.

Hot, angry tears rolled down Tintin's face and still, he kept up the cold compress and the cooling sponging. He would rewet the wash clothes every few minutes so that they were always cool and he took Archie's temperature every 30 minutes, knowing it was ridiculous to do so, but so hoping for any sign of change.

As the hours wore on, Archibald remained calm, thanks to the morphine, and Tintin kept up his nursing. Finally, the small mantle clock struck one a.m.; Tintin realized that he had been awake for almost eighteen hours straight and he was beginning to feel the exhaustion. He tried to fight it and told himself to continue but by one-twenty, he was starting to nod off.

Angry with himself, he knew he couldn't keep going. But he couldn't just do nothing. The doctor had said the compress was good but that keeping Archie warm was best for the fever. Finally, as sleep crept closer, Tintin realized that he had few options. Archie may try and push off all the covers again and that would just leave him exposed to the night air. That wouldn't do. So, Tintin did the one thing he knew would work.

Tintin rose and made up the fire again; it wouldn't last the night but Tintin was determined to get as much out of the fire as possible. He slowly undressed and climbed in next to Archie, pulling up the top sheet, comforter and finally the quilt, then pressed himself to the burly man next to him. _If I can't be awake to make sure he stays warm, I can damn well use myself to make sure he get's warmth_ , thought Tintin. Almost instantly Tintin felt a bit lightheaded from the temperature; from the incredible warmth of the fire combined with all the bed coverings and the Captain's own body heat.

Tintin was determined to see the Archie through this. Come hell or high water, Tintin was not about to lose the one person in the world who meant so much to him. His friend; his mentor; his protector at times and most definitely his most loyal "partner in crime". Archibald Haddock was so many things to Tintin that he could no longer deny what was right there before him. _I can't lose this man, the only person in the world I love more than myself._

Tintin drifted into the bliss of sleep and love as Archibald Haddock rolled over, pulled Tintin into his arms and wrapped his body around the young man. Neither of them was awake to hear the Captain whisper, "Mon petit"

* * *

Cold; wet and cold were the first things Archibald Haddock became aware of. Even before he opened his eyes, he could feel the cold surrounding him. No, that wasn't entirely true; there was a small pocket of warmth next to him and as his mind cleared, he realized that Tintin was laying next to him in bed. _What time was it? What day it?_ Turning over he observed the long dead fire and the large blue and white bowl on the marble topped table.

As his senses came back to him, he remembered a little. He had been sick.  When _was that_ (he couldn't remember that so clearly) _;_ he knew that it was morning because the gray light of dawn streamed through the leaded glass windows of his bedroom. He also realized that the bed was soaking wet and that was what was making him cold. As he pulled back the covers he saw that not only was he naked by so was Tintin. He pulled the blankets back over Tintin and then sat on the side of the bed to get his bearings.

Wednesday; he remembered going to the docks and showing off the ship. They had walked back; it had started to pour buckets, and he spent the next few days in bed. But that's where things got fuzzy. _Blue Blazes_ he thought, _how many days has it been?_ He tried to stand up. He felt weak and he had to sit back down. He took a few deeper breaths and tried again. This time he made it to his wardrobe and took out his robe.

He went into the bathroom and took a good look at himself in the mirror. Thundering typhoons he looked like hell! And his mouth felt like it was filled with cotton and his beard and hair were matted and unkempt; also, he didn't exactly smell that fresh. He turned on the tap and brought a handful of water to his mouth; swished it around and spit and then took both hands and ran some cool water over his face. That helped a bit.

Right, first things first. He needed to get Tintin out of that damn cold wet bed and into a hot bath.

Nestor. He needed Nestor. As he came out of the bathroom and headed for the door; as if he had read the Captain's mind, the bedroom door opened and there stood the butler.

"Sir! Thank goodness you are alright!" Nestor said with relief clearly in his voice. "Master Tintin has been beside himself."

"It's about Tintin that I am glad you are here." Archie started. "The bed is soaking wet and …." As usual, one didn't have to really finish stating wants or needs when Nestor was around.

"Fear, not sir, I shall handle all of that," Nestor said. Archibald knew that no further instructions would be needed at this point.

"Thank you. You're a good man." He slapped the butler on the upper arm.

"Shall I wake Master Tintin for you, sir, as the maids will clearly need to have full assess to the room."

"No. I shall care of Tintin myself."

"Very good sir." With that Nestor closed the door and Archie turned towards the bed.

Tintin looked like a small child sleeping curled up in the heavy blankets and covers. Archibald looked down at him with much emotion in him. He knew that whatever he had been through, he owed his passage to this most incredible and caring young man. Archie returned to the bathroom and turned on the water for the huge tub. He paced himself as his legs were not quite strong yet, but Archie got out towels, wash clothes, soap, everything one would need and then he went back to wake up Tintin.

Pulling back the covers a bit, he bent down over his sleeping companion.

"Tintin." He said three times. He repeated it a tiny bit louder each time but still low enough so as not to startle the young man. "Tintin, it's time to get up laddie."

Dreamily, Tintin responded without opening his eyes, "In in minute."

Archie just smiled and pulled back to covers completely. He gently wrapped one arm under Tintin's shoulders and guided the boy to a sitting position. Then, he helped Tintin to stand; leading him, still in a dreamy state, into the bathroom. As Tintin's feet hit the tile floor, it was enough to finally rouse him awake.

"Archie!" Tintin cried a bit more awake. "Are you alright? How do you feel? You shouldn't' be up on your feet!"

"I am fine laddie. And I am sure it's all thanks to you." Archie said while continuing to hold on to Tintin.

"What's happening?" Tintin said as he opened his eyes a bit wider.

"It's morning and it's time we both clean up a bit. I have smelled trollers that smelled fresher." Tintin gave a sleepy chuckle and both of them climbed into the gigantic tub.

Archibald was not a man to usually care about such things, but he did love this bathroom. While the bedroom had not been the actual master bedroom (that room was his grandfather's old room and somehow that just seemed like it always should be just for grandpa), Archie's bedroom had been one of the guest rooms. He liked the room because not only was it totally paneled in dark wood like a ship, but it had this fantastic bathroom attached. Originally a small private chapel, it had been converted to a bathroom when the manor had been updated and modernized. The stain glass windows had offered privacy for a bathroom without the need of blinds or coverings and the size of the room meant that Archie could bring in the biggest tub he could find! And that he had! He could stretch out completely and still not have to bend his legs and it was deep enough so that he could go under and not spill a drop of water! Today it was great because that meant he could share the tub with Tintin and there be plenty of room. Although, truth be told, he wished at the moment that there was a little less room, for it would have meant that they would have to be closer; much closer.

Archibald laid back and closed his eyes. Half remembered dreams seemed to speak to him through the fog of his mind. He vaguely recalled nightmarish visions and overwhelming feelings of fear and dread.  He instantly recalled dreams in which Tintin was in danger; he could hear Tintin crying and calling his name; he had felt frantic and panic and he had cried out to Tintin, begging the boy to come to him; called out for Tintin to tell him where he was. These were dark and disturbing feelings and as Archie sat in the warm tub, he actually felt a little nauseous of these dreams. Finally, there was one that came back; pleasant and beautiful – he had found the boy and had wrapped him up in his arms. _Don't cry, don't cry, I won't leave you. I am here. Mon petit._

Archibald opened his eyes and saw that Tintin was also leaning to one side of the tub having slipped into a dreamy half sleep. _Mon petit._ Yes, that was what he was, his little one. The one person in the world he loved more than he loved even himself. He sat forward and gently pulled Tintin into his arms and laid the young man's head on his chest. Tintin breathed deeply and snuggled into Archie's chest. Laying his cheek on top of Tintin's head, he held him tight and slowly rocked side to side.

The time has come. It's been long overdue but Archie couldn't deny what he felt any longer. He could pretend before that they were just friend; best friends; pseudo father and son; partners in crime as they joked. They were the intrepid pair that got the bad guy and saved the day. But now; now there could be no more denying the love that he felt for this young man. It was bigger than them both and yet it was something tender and precious to be cherished. He loved Tintin so much that he couldn't remember ever caring for another individual as much. Hell, he was one of only a few people in the world who knew Tintin's given name! (The others would be Tintin's family, who Archie had never met nor wished to meet. Whenever conversation seemed to head towards Tintin's past or parents, there came this shadow over Tintin's face and the subject was quickly changed. As far as Archibald was concerned, anyone that caused Tintin to feel pain or suffering was not someone Archie would ever like or care to know; no matter how they were related to his Tintin.)

There was a discreet and barely audible knock on the bathroom door.

"What is it?" Archie said, as quietly but firmly as he could. He didn't want to wake Tintin and yet he was a bit annoyed at being disturbed.

The door cracked only a hair but enough so that Nestor could be heard clearly. "I am sorry to interrupt sir, but the doctor is here to see you. I have placed him in the upstair's sitting room so that you won't have to descend the stairs and I have told him that you would see him as soon as you were ready. Also, I took the liberty to fetch Master Tintin some fresh clothes and I have them folded on the corner chair here in your room"

Good old Nestor. He really did think of everything.

"Good man. We should be done soon." Archie said as Nestor closed and shut the door with nearly a sound.

Tintin took a deep breath and pushed himself up so that he could look directly into Archies eyes. Obviously he was not really asleep, however, he clearly didn't want the embrace to be broken.

"You really should be checked by the doctor," Tintin stated with a small smile on his face. A smile that spoke volumes of emotion without the need for words.

Archibald returned that smile and simply nodded agreement.

"Tintin. There is something I need to say to you before we go any further." Archie said. But Tintin gently took one hand and placed the finger tips on Archie's lips to stop him. Tintin then moved the hand to the nap of Archie's neck and drew their faces towards each other. Archie closed his eyes and felt Tintin's lips touch his own. Like touching an open current, sensations moved down Archie's spine and he pulled Tintin into a tighter embrace. Both could feel their hardening manhood between them and that only fed the fire. In unison, they opened their mouths and allowed their tongues and lips to express their love to the other. After a few minutes they pulled apart and both looked into the eyes of his lover and felt the world around them just disappear.

"I love you too Archibald Haddock," Tintin said. "With all my heart and soul, I love you." Archie pulled them together again into a tighter embrace and this time the kiss was deeper and more intense. Time seemed to stand still and there was nothing but light and warmth around them both.

Slowly they moved apart and knew that it was time to go. Standing up, they said nothing but each dried the other off. Tenderly and completely they moved along the other's body until they finally felt the cool air on their naked forms.

"How didcha know I was gonna tell you I loved you?" Archie asked puzzled. Tintin just cast him a gentle look and said, "You and I have shared a great many baths Archie on our journeys. But I don't recall ever once, you pulling me into a warm, naked embrace." Haddock just laughed to himself and Tintin moved forward to give me a quick kiss on the cheek.

They moved to the bedroom to dress and as happy as he was, Archie still had to admit he was still feeling a bit weak. Tintin had dressed quickly into his khaki's and dress shirt, sweater and loafers. Then he assisted Archie. Archie put on a clean pair of pajama, his slippers, and his robe. No need to dress completely when he was just going to come back and get back into the newly clean and fresh bed. The maid had made a good job of the room and the little fire was just enough to warm without making it sweltering.

As they went to the bedroom door, there was a quick kiss between them and then Tintin stood there for Archie to lean on. Both knew that when the meeting was over, they would be back here to talk more. But both also had the feeling that that conversation would not need words to communicate what was now so clear in their hearts.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** WARNING ***
> 
> THIS CHAPTER HAS A VERY EXPLICIT SEX SCENE ... SO IF THAT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE ... I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO TELL YOU.

* * *

 

 

Nestor the butler had placed the doctor in the private sitting room on the same floor as Archie's and Tintin's rooms (soon to be single room if Haddock had anything to say about it), and this little service was proving to be a true blessing.

The walk down the corridor was slow going; at least for Captain Archibald Haddock. He hated having to lean on Tintin for support. Not that the love between them was something to be embarrassed about or ashamed of; quite the opposite in Archie's mind. No, it made Haddock feel old and therefore, useless to Tintin. It should be him caring for Tintin; not the other way around.

However, the support was better than falling and that would surely upset Tintin and THAT was worse than feeling old. Archie knew that he was gruff and coarse (he was an old seaman for god's sake), and he knew he lost his temper a wee bit too much for everyone's taste. But then one thing he didn't like was when Tintin was upset. Oh sure, the boy had a temper himself when aroused (truth be told, Archie loved that side of Tintin when it came out), but Tintin sad? Upset? Hurt?! Nope, that would never do.

 _Just be a good boy Archie_ , he told himself, _and get through this blasted doctor's visit and then back to the room and be alone with Tintin_. That is what he had to focus on and damn it, he'd do it!

As they came in the sitting room door, Archibald willed himself to stand up tall, straight and he put on his best, _don't-mess-me-about_ scowl. If the doctor was going to visit, Archie would make sure it was a short one. Of course, Tintin saw through this and shot Archie a sideways glance and small smile. Archie chose to ignore him.

Nestor had brought in a small tray with a teapot, a tea cups, a few croissants and a small dish of butter. Doctor Patella was standing there by the small desk on one side of the room; already a tea cup next to him and a buttered croissant, half eaten. He had out all his little instruments; stethoscope, tongue depressor, rubber reflex hammer, blood pressure cuff and, although not seen, Archie was sure there was a thermometer somewhere in that black bag of his.

"Well!" said the doctor lighting up as soon as they walked in. "I am so pleased to see you up and about! How are you feeling Captain?"

"I'm perfectly fine." Lied Haddock. "I donnae see why there is all this fuss."

"Well, I can understand your position Captain. But we really must make sure you are alright. We had quite a scare yesterday, didn't we Tintin?" The doctor made the statement as if it was all just a lark and now that it was over, let's be jolly.

But Tintin did not laugh. He turned to Archie and caught his eye, "Yes." Tintin responded, but then added in a whisper that really only Archie could catch, "Quite a scare."

Tintin's eyes suddenly sparkled in the light, and Archie found himself feeling a bit ashamed at his cavalier attitude. Whatever had happened yesterday and last night, Tintin had been truly frightened. Archie's heart lurched a bit.

"Well, all's well that ends well right Captain?!" Dr. Patella was all cheer as he went about his examination. Archie didn't respond.

Through it all, Archie watched Tintin's face as a grave look of concern settled there and the boy watched Dr. Patella take his measurements. Archie could even see Tintin breathing a bit quicker. Clearly, the young man was worried still and Archie really wanted the doctor to be done and gone; comforting Tintin was all that he cared about at the moment.

Poking and prodding and taking this reading and doing that test; through it all, the Doctor would occasionally mumble, "Good" or "Excellent", or just nod and listen.

Finally, it was over.

"You are in fine shape Captain." Dr. Patella straightened up and clearing away his things. "Lungs are better; pulses are stronger and have slowed considerably. Your temperature is slightly elevated, but completely within range. You may have more rounds of low-grade fevers but nothing like yesterday."

Tintin visually relaxed and took a deep breath and let out a big sigh.

"So he will be alright then?" Tintin asked for clarification and needed confirmation.

"Oh absolutely. I see no reason to expect a relapse and as long as he continues to get plenty of rest for the next several days, he should be right as rain." Dr. Patella smiled at Tintin and then looked at the Captain.

"The next several days!" The Captain declared. "I feel fine! Thundering Typhoons! Do you expect me to just sit on my arse and do …. do nothing!?"

"Captain! Please control yourself; you are still weak!" The doctor was obliviously disconcerted. "You may feel fine but your body still needs rest so that you make a full recovery!"

"Blistering Barnacles! I'm not going to …." Haddock didn't get to finish.

"He will relax and rest for the next several days doctor," Tintin interjected. "If he doesn't ….", he continued, now turning to look Archie square in the eye with a stern expression, "I will tie him down to the bed."

Tintin raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms. He seemed to dare the Captain to contradict him.

Normally this would be the first salvo in one of their frequent war of words and wills. However, Captain had no intention of causing Tintin more problems and frankly, the image of Tintin attempting to tie him down ran through his mind and he just smiled and shook his head.

"Well, that seems settled." Doctor Patella had gone a bit red in the face at the men's argument and was eager to make his exit. "I will be leaving now. Captain Haddock, I wish you well and I will check back with you towards the middle of the week. Tintin, please do not hesitate to send for word, day or night, if you need me."

"Thank you, doctor, for all your help." Tintin extended his hand and the doctor shook it goodbye.

Haddock stood up and shook the doctor's hand but said nothing. He was feeling much better now and only wanted privacy.

As the door closed, Archie leaned on the edge of the tall tea table and placed a hand on either side of him; holding onto the edge; his feet wide apart. He tried not to smile and look serious but he wasn't quite sure he was pulling it.

"So, tie me down to the bed will ya?" Haddock said cocking one eyebrow staring at Tintin. He was trying to hide a playful smirk at the corner of his mouth.

"If that's what it takes? Yes." Tintin walked over and stood in front of Archie; his feet directly between Archie's and his hands on his hips in a defiant stance. But he too had a bit of playful smirk around the corners of his mouth.

They stared at each other for a few minutes; both playfully waiting for the other to blink. Normally these looks would lead to a lively verbal tennis match. This was their game; their fun. But Captain Haddock didn't want it right now. There was only one thing he wanted.

So, he blinked.

Reaching out with his left hand, Archie took a fist full of sweater and shirt and pulled Tintin to him; with his right, he pulled down Tintin's collar and pressed his lips to the boy's neck. Wrapping his arms now completely around Tintin's torso, Archie simply laid his head on Tintin's shoulder and continued to nuzzle and kiss his neck. Tintin gave in and relaxed into the embrace; wrapping his arms around the Captain's shoulders and bringing his left hand up and cradling the back of Archie's head; to draw the man closer to him.

As Archie breathed in Tintin's smell; his very essence, Archie knew that this boy had done something that no one, man or woman, had ever been able to do; lay his heart and soul bare. He finally understood a word that he swore his entire life he would never utter.

Surrender

_I surrender to you Tintin; mon petit. Claim me as your own. Without you, I am but an old sea dog with a big house; too much money and an empty life._

Archie pulled back a bit, but only so that he could kiss Tintin completely. Tintin received him willingly and eagerly. Their mouths making love as sure as their bodies would. And Archibald so did want that. No, he needed it. He brought both hands up to cup Tintin's face. It was then that Archie became aware of Tintin's face being wet.

"What's wrong?!" Archie said, pulling them apart to look at Tintin fully.

Tintin just shook his head and looked down; wiping his face as dry as he could. Haddock was not going to let it go that easily.

"What's the matter? Do you regret this?" _Please, God_ , Archie thought _, let it not be that_.

"No! Never! I love you so much! It's just ..."

Tintin looked up at the ceiling; breathed deeply and squared his shoulders.

"Laddie, if you cannae tell _me_ , who can you tell?"

"I was just thinking about Tibet."

"Oh no. Dunno go on about that. That's all in the past and this is nothing like that."

"You're right. This was nothing like that. This was much worse." Tintin lowered his gaze and stared directly into Haddock's eyes.

Archie was dying inside.  Tintin had gone through a different kind of hell last night and now Archie was bearing witness to it. There was a pain in Tintin's eyes; and something else; something Archie rarely saw in those eyes he loved so much; fear.

"Yesterday, when you were so sick, you were calling out my name and you sounded so desperate. It was horrible to listen to!" Tintin eyes were turning watery and beginning to puff as he fought back tears. "I felt helpless. It reminded me of you; hanging over the cliff edge. I remember looking down at you; so far out of my reach and just this endless abyss beneath you. But at least I knew we would live or die together.

"But last night was worse because you were where I could not go! I had nothing and no way to pull you back from the abyss!"

Tintin continued to stand straight and tall, but his chin gave a quiver and the tears he tried so hard to hold on to rolled slowly down his cheeks. His voice on the verge of breaking.

"I kept th-thinking that I would l-lose you. That I wouldn't be able to t-tell you my true feelings; that you would never know how much I loved you! And I w-wanted to die because this whole thing had been my own f-fault!"

Giving in; Tintin could no longer stand so firm and he dissolved into Archie's arms and pressed his face to Haddock's neck. He made no sound but Tintin's breath became staccato like and Archie could feel tears against his own skin.

Archie rubbed Tintin's back with both hands, attempted to offer as much comfort and support he could through action rather than words; because he knew they would fail; _it's no big deal, it's all over with, it is nothing, don't get worked up over what might have happened that didn't_ , etc. etc.. But he knew that anything he would say would only belittle or disregard Tintin's feelings and that was not what he wanted to convey.

Archie gently steered Tintin towards the large settee by the fireplace and gently lowered them both down to sit; all the while keeping a firm hold on Tintin.

As Tintin slowly regained his composure, Archie wiped away the tears with his hand and they both sat back; Archie keeping one arm tight around Tintin's shoulders and pulling him close to him.

"Feeling better now laddie?"

"Yes. I'm alright now." Tintin turned and gave Archibald a small smile.

"I hate to see you in such a state." Archie returned the smile. He took a deep breath before continuing on. "But understand lad, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't mine – it just happened and it's over with now. We need to carry on and get back to living.

Tintin didn't respond. He didn't argue but he didn't acknowledge agreement either.

"I won't tell ya to forget it. I know from experience what it's like to see someone you care about hurt or be dead scared because you cannae find them. Believe me, I know first hand."

Tintin was taken back by these words and he was struck by how many times he had run headlong into danger and never once thought how the Captain might be affected.

"Captain, I am so sorry!" Guilt written on Tintin's face.

"Captain, now is it?" Archie said playfully, trying to steer the mood away for sadness. "Should I go back to calling you Mister Tintin?"

"No, I – I didn't mean – I just meant .." Tintin stammered.

Archibald just laughed a good hearty one and squeezed Tintin's shoulders tighter.

"I am only teasing ya laddie. No need to go on aboot it." Both were now smiling and Archie was glad that the tears had stopped and the color was returning to Tintin's cheeks. "You can call me whatcha like." Let the world be dammed and everyone else in it; it was warm and natural to finally be able to hold Tintin like this as they sat alone and shared, openly, their feelings and thoughts.

"Mon Captaine," Tintin whispered. He looked up at Haddock with soft doe eyes.

"Mon petit." Was the Captian's whispered reply; the desire heavy in his voice. Realization hit him; they were alone, in a room alone, far from everyone else in the estate.

And the same thought must hit Tintin at the same moment.

There was but a brief spark; it flared in each other's eyes. Then the passion so long held in check flared up and they were ignited.

Mouth to mouth; hands anywhere that they could find flesh to hold. Each opened to the other and neither noticed or cared the other pulling, grabbing or ripping at their clothing.

They slide off the settee in one fluid motion and on to the carpet before the hearth; it's heat a match to their own. Moans and growls were the only sounds they could make; words meant nothing, for they could not do justice to their passion and desire.

Finally free of all restrictions they hold on to each other's naked form; their erections hard and ready between them. They rolled and turned until Haddock had Tintin beneath him; feeling the need to conquer, to possess, to own – as surely the boy had done to him. If this was a sin, then let he would gladly burn.

Tintin, however, was far from conquered or least didn't mind; he pulled the Captain tighter to him and the feel of older man's weight was as intoxicating as drink. His head was swooning and yet his passion was so focused that there was nothing in the world but this man and himself.

Archie for his part wanted nothing more than to drink, taste and devour Tintin. All his instincts were alive and he followed them gladly. He kissed, licked and nibbled his way down Tintin's neck to his shoulders and chest; which was almost smooth but for a small dusty of ginger hair in the center and around each nipple. Oh and the nipples that Archie had seen often (when he stole glances) were finally within his grasp. Tintin gasped and arched his back as Archie ran his lips, tongue and occasionally his teeth over the sensitive rosy colored nipples.

However, Archie had another destination in mind. Haddock continued to work his way down Tintin's nude form. Tintin's breath quickened and he squirmed as Archie's beard touched the more sensitive spots on his abdomen and hips. But Archie continued his advance and soon, the treasure was within his grasp. Like everything else about Tintin, his hard cock as slim and muscled. The scrotum was tight and round and Archie copped it with one callused hand; giving a squeeze that brought another gasp and moan from Tintin. With one kiss to the reddening head, Archie gave a small but rough tug on Tintin's scrotum and plunged the lad's cock into his hot mouth.

Tintin's breathing grew heavy as Archie sucked him. Tintin's mind exploded from the pleasure.

Haddock continued a slow motion with his lips and tongue up and down the shaft. All the while one hand tugged and squeezed Tintin's scrotum; the other hand had come up to Tintin's chest and Archie used his thumb to tease and rub a nipple.

Tintin was getting close but he didn't want it to end like this. He could feel the Captain's hardened sex against his lower leg (it felt huge) and knew that he needed it inside of him; he must be joined with the Captain. They had to be one.

"Wait," Tintin said, forcing speech and still trying to catch his breath. "Archie please, not yet. Please!" It was a plea that bordered on begging.

Haddock slowly withdrew his mouth but then started a reverse journey than the one he had taken. Tintin was able to catch his breath a bit as Archie kissed and nibbled his way back up Tintin's body. Archie could see light red marks left by his teeth here and there, but somehow, that only made his passion even greater. Finally, their mouth met and the kiss was deep; their mouths hungry for the other's.

Tintin brought both hands up and gently but firmly pushed at the Captain's shoulders and Archie knew what the boy wanted. They rolled again and soon, Tintin was over Archie and he started a similar voyage as the Captain had.

Down Haddock's neck and across the broad, muscular shoulders and chest, Tintin worked his way down. He had seen Archie naked from time to time; their adventures did not always allow for total privacy. But he had only dreamed of running his hands through the dark rug of hair that covered the Captain's chest; spread out and up to each shoulder and down his stomach. It was warm and soft Tintin took every moment to rub his face with it. He found Archie's nipples and tried his best to imitate what he had only felt minutes before. He sucked and licked; feeling the throb of Archie's cock each time his tongue flicked over them. But Tintin had another destination.

The Captain's cock was huge; at least it looked that way to Tintin. Only a tad longer than his, it had to be almost twice a wide and it was uncut like a wild animal (somehow that made Tintin's own cock harden a bit more). Tintin could just about cup the heavy, hanging scrotum (Tintin amazed that Archie's scrotum was still hanging free even while he was rock hard). But his mind was on the glorious tool before him. Wetting his lips, he grabbed the thick shaft with his free hand; pulled downwards to roll back the foreskin; then ran his teeth gently over the tip of the head and took Archie's cock in his mouth.

"Bleeding Christ!" Archie said with a guttural growl, "Where you learn that?!"

Tintin was pleased but said nothing; he simply worked as much of Archie in his mouth as he could but this was only to get the fleshy spike as wet as possible. He wanted to sheath the cock with something much tighter and warmer than his mouth could ever be.

Archie's breaths grew deeper, raspier and Tintin knew; if he kept this up it would only be minutes. _Not yet my lovely beast; not yet,_ Tintin thought.

With near catlike grace, Tintin released Archie's cock; got up and straddled his lover; reached to the table top and without needing to look, grabbed a handful of the warm butter; the dish clattered to the floor unnoticed. He reached behind him and slathered Archie dick and then his own hole. Suddenly Archie lifted his head and looked directly in Tintin's eyes and saw there a mirrored hunger and animalistic desire. Yes, they both wanted it; their thoughts were one and it was time that their bodies were as well.

Tintin lowered himself upon the thick cock and felt it slide in; like a hand in a glove. Yes, there was pain and pressure but mostly fulfillment and total bliss. A zinging sensation moved through his own cock and as he slowly moved up and then back down to take more of Archie in him each time; the pain was replaced with the feeling of being filled; not just literally but figuratively; his body matched now what his heart and mind had always wanted; desired. They were together. Tintin closes his eyes with the near blinding euphoria.

Tintin was now fully harpooned upon the Captain's muscle. Tintin could feel the thick bush of hair tickle his arse; his cock would come in contact with the hairy stomach and each time it would send Tintin closer to the edge. Leaning forward, Tintin placed his hands on the broad chest and lifted himself just a bit. He opened his eyes and locked looks with the Captain; Archie was ready.

"Take me" was all that Tintin could muster but clearly nothing further was needed.

Archie began to pump his hips and as the speed increased, Tintin would rock back and meet each thrust given. The Captain's breaths grew horse and the low guttural sound began to grow; a growl was forming. The auditory stimulus was all Tintin needed and when Archie grabbed Tintin's cock and pumped it a few times, the climax came swiftly and explosively.

One deep inhale and Tintin cried out "Mon Dieu!" as he showered Archie's chest with his cum. This seemed to have the desired effect needed for the Captain as his growl ripped the air. Tintin could feel Archie's massive tool expand inside him and then he felt the throbbing pulse and ejaculation.

They both lay panting on the floor for a moment or so but Tintin's arms no longer had the strength to hold him up and he collapsed on the Captain's chest which was wet with sweat and cum. Strong arms came up and encircled him and Tintin knew what the word _loved_ really meant.

Finally, their breath caught up and they breathed evenly and rhythmically together. Neither wanting to move; comfortable in their closeness. As they lay there, they listened to the fire crackle and revealed in its warmth. Finally, the Captain began to kiss Tintin's forehead and the time to move was at hand. First Tintin sat up; legs on either of Archie and then he helped Haddock into a sitting position where they could look at each other and use both hands to touch and explore. Tintin used a thumb to trace the contours of the Captain's lips while Archie cupped Tintin's face. It was bliss.

They smiled at each other; words were not so much needed at the moment. Archie finally brought their faces together and at first, touched foreheads, relishing the soft touch of skin on skin, the closeness, before he kissed Tintin's cheek and worked his way down to the lad's mouth. Tender and yet full of feeling.

It was then that Tintin looked sideways.

"Crumbs!" he exclaimed.

"Was the matter?!" Archie asked confused.

"I got butter all over the rug!"

Haddock couldn't contain himself and let loose a roaring laugh.

"After all that, and yar fussed about the rug?!" Archie just laughed again and shook his head. Amused and loving Tintin even more.

Tintin realized the ridiculous statement he made and just giggled.

The moment was broken by a slow but firm knock at the door. No need to ask; Nestor was on the other side.

"Aye?" Said the Captain evenly; he winked at Tintin who just sat unmovingly.

Without opening the door, Nestor asked coolly "Sorry to bother you sir, but cook was wondering since the doctor has left if you cared to have your breakfast served in your room or the dining hall?"

Captain Haddock glanced at Tintin, who mouthed _"bedroom",_ but Archie didn't think so. He knew he should rest but damn it, he felt so good right now and frankly, all he wanted to do was sit in a comfy chair, eat his fill and have Tintin sitting beside him having tea and going on about something or other in the paper. He must have that.

"We will be down in 30 minutes Nestor." Tintin looked disapproving and mouthed a very emphatic _"No!",_ but Haddockraised his eyebrows high and mouthed back _"YES!"._ Tintin rolled his eyes but didn't protest.

"Very good sir," Nestor replied and they listened to his retreating footfalls; which they had clearly missed on his approach.

Tintin looked at Archie and said, "You really should be in bed resting."

Haddock just smiled and responded, sarcastically, "Oh sure, now yar worried about me resting. Wha was that a bit ago, eh?"

Tintin gave him an innocent look, or tried to, and replied, "Physical therapy."

"Donnae try that with me you wee ginger devil!" Archie teased; making Tintin giggle again. "Let's get us washed and presentable."

Archie stood and took a deep breath to collect himself as he helped Tintin to his feet. They shared another deep kiss and quickly dressed.

"I hope that butter doesn't stain the rug," Tintin said looking down at the floor as they went to leave.

"Better worry more about the other stains!" Haddock quipped.  "The poor maid'll have a right shite if she notices them!"  They both roared with laughter and went to wash for breakfast.

As far as either of them was concerned, it was a very good morning indeed.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

 

 

Breakfast at Marlinspike was always a treat. Not that it was a big affair, nor was the food particularly unique or unusual. It was delicious; but not nothing strange or out of the ordinary, just comfort foods; Coffee for the Captain, Tea for Tintin, muffins and sometimes croissants. Eggs were made if and when wanted. No, it was just a nice way to start the day.

However, when Captain Archibald Haddock and Tintin entered the dining hall, there was quite the spread. Quiche, freshly made croissants (they were still hot), sausages and ham, as well as hard boiled eggs and scrambled eggs; not to mention hot coffee, fresh tea, fresh milk and three kinds of juices.

Both Archie and Tintin stood before the table for a moment and marveled.

"What in blazes is all this then?" Archie said, scratching his head. "Was there a birthday we forgot?"

"One of the staff?" Tintin said, a little worry in his voice. "I hope not." He gave the Captain a grimace as they sat down.

They both began pulling items to their plates and eat without words. Captain Haddock was so hungry; even hungrier than when he and Tintin were on the run from some villain or in some god forsaken land with food that still the head attached! Tintin seemed equally hungry, but this didn't seem out of the ordinary to Haddock; he had seen the boy put away more food than could fit in a cargo hold. Tintin also had already propped open the Paris Paper and was reading; Archie began to open the mail that he had not seen for the last couple of days.

Nestor entered the dining hall with a large vase of flowers. They were all varieties and in shades of yellow and white; roses, carnations, iris, stock and even a few orchids and ferns here and there. It was huge and he placed the vase in the middle of the table, which was the only surface in the dining hall that wouldn't have been dwarfed by the arrangement.

"Blue Blistering Barnacles! Where did _that_ come from?!" Haddock said, clearly shocked at the sight. Tintin just looked in silent amazement.

"Professor Calculus phoned from Naples while you were ill sir to say that he would still be away for another few weeks," Nestor stated. "Apparently Ms. Castafiore was with him at the time and she is the one …. responsible for the flowers." Nestor then handed a small card to the Captain. "This came with the bouquet."

Captain Haddock opened the card and sneered; he handed the card to Tintin without a glance.

"My Dear Captain …" Tintin paused for a collecting breath, "... Drydock."

Haddock huffed and rolled his eyes.  "Damnable woman cannae even remember my blessed name!"

Tintin giggled, as he continued reading the card.  "I was so disappointed to hear you are so ill and I wanted to wish you all the best for a speedy recovery. Your dear friend and admirer, Bianca."

Tintin finished and put the card down. He had to bite his lower lip to keep from giggling again.

Nestor, never one to break his calm and stony continence, avoided all eye contact and simply stated, "If that will be all sir.", and quickly exited.

Haddock stared at the flowers the same way he looked at something nasty on his shoe.

Palpable silence lingered before Tintin finally had to break it; lest he fall out of his chair holding back his laughter.  "Well ... that was certainly sweet of her to think of you." Tintin cast a sideways look at the Captain who only glared back.

"Damnable woman," Haddock whispered, sitting back in his chair and crossed his arms. He had the look of an adorably grumpy child that just got socks on Christmas morning.

A bearded and muscled beast of a child thought Tintin, but still adorably grumpy.

"Well, they are lovely. Perhaps we should ask Nestor to break them down into small vases and place them in the unoccupied guest rooms?" Tintin offered still looking sideways at the Captain; who suddenly brightened and sat up straight.

"That is a splendid idea laddie!" Haddock replied. "Maybe even in the loo?"

With that, Tintin could hold back no longer and his laugh echoed out the dining hall and into the large foyer.

Breakfast was finished and they decided, since Haddock was feeling tired but not taxed, they would spend the remains of the morning in the library. Haddock would be able to sit by the fire with his feet up while Tintin continued reading the papers.

As they were leaving, Madam. Deprez, the elderly widow cook, came in to clean away the trays and food.

"Ah, Madam Deprez!" Tintin said, turning and addressing the woman directly. "Merci beaucoup pour le merveilleux petit déjeuner. C'était tellement délicieux!"

"J'ai eu le plaisir, Monsieur Tintin", replied the woman as she glanced from Tintin to Captain Haddock; beaming a brilliant smile.

"Il etait si gentil a vous d'aller a tant de peine. Y at-il une raison particuliere ou d'occasion?" Tintin asked in quickfire French.

"Non, monsieur. C'etait juste parce que je me sentais si heureux!" Madam Deprez replied, throwing a beaming smile at them both as she carried the trays back to the kitchen.

Haddock, wide eyed, just looked at the treating woman's back and then back to Tintin. "Wha was that about?!" He asked Tintin.

A look of total confusion on his face, Tintin turned to Haddock, "I have no idea! I thanked her for the delicious breakfast and asked her if it was a special occasion and she just said it was because she was very happy." Seeing that Haddock had no more of an explanation than he did, Tintin just shagged.

"Maybe she's gone soft!" Haddock stated as he turned around and headed for the library.

Tintin scratched his head and mumbled about it being very strange and wondering if Madam Deprez needed some time off.

* * *

As the morning wore on, Captain Haddock couldn't escape the questions rolling around in his head like marbles on a ship's deck; he contemplated them to himself as Tintin continued to read the paper and occasionally made offhanded statements about this, that or the other.

Haddock turned over his pipe in his hands; wanting to smoke it but having promised Tintin not to until recovered, he simply rolled it around in his hands. It was still rather calming as his mind suddenly focused and he decided to start voicing his questions. However, it was Tintin that spoke first.

"The Nazis are going to bring war!" Tintin stated a disgusted tone to his voice. "Mark my word, they will not be content with any appeasement."

"Tintin," Haddock said, not really paying attention, "when didcha first know?"

"About the Nazis?" Tintin said, surprised. "They really aren't that hard to figure out. It's clear as day to me."

Closing his eyes in exasperation, Haddock drew a steadying breath, "Blistering Barnacles! Not about the damn Nazis! I'm talking about … you know … when didcha first know!?" He gave a pointed glare at Tintin, who only looked back blankly at the Captain.

"No. I don't know. When did I know WHAT?"

"You know!" Haddock said, his face turning an angry red color. "When didcha first know about ….. about …. about you and ….. me?!" He was gesturing with his index finger back and forth between them.

Comprehension finally dawned on Tintin.

"OH! You mean when did I first know I was in love with you?" Tintin asked with raised brows and a smile on his face.

"TEN THOUSAND THUNDERING TYPHOONS! OF COURSE THAT!" Haddock had his fists clenched on either knee like he was going to spring out of the chair and pummel someone. Tintin just thought it was hilarious. Touching and sweet, but still hilarious

"I am so sorry, Mon Cher." Tintin said, with a little laugh. "It's just that, you don't normally ask such questions."

Tintin moved over and taking both of Haddock's hands in his, he kissed each one and then turned around and leaned against Haddock's legs as he brought both of Haddock's hands to each shoulder. Haddock relaxed and moved his right hand to run ruefully over Tintin's close cropped hair; occasionally his fingertips would tussle Tintin's ever present quaff. It was bliss for both of them.

"Well, I would love to say it was love at first sight," Tintin started, "but seeing as you attacked me with your spyglass the first time we met, I think we can safely say it was a bit after than that."

They both laughed.

Tintin mused for a moment and then asked without turning around, "When did you first know you loved me?"

There was a long pause before Haddock spoke.

"I vaguely recall a pip squeak, ginger haired boy banging me on the back of my head with a plank and climbing in through my cabin porthole." Haddock said this in a sing-sony tone like he had to try to remember when he knew he would never forget it. 

Tintin giggled.

"And I do remember a wee bit of a dance with that said same boy, all the while accusing him of assassination." Tintin laughed out loud and Haddock continued on. "But I have to tell you lad, when we dispatched that no good, lily-livered, son of a toad faced wench outside my cabin; I knew then looking into your eyes that I would follow you where ever you lead me."

Tintin just smiled and tilted his head back onto Haddock's knees.

"And wha of you Tintin?" Haddock asked, staring down at the back of Tintin's head. "You dinnae exactly answer my question laddie."

Tintin thought for a few long moments, _'How to put this…'_ , he thought to himself.

"As I said," Tintin began, "it wasn't exactly love at first sight. I wasn't sure about the situation and frankly, we were in over our heads almost from the moment we met. I learned quickly though, that I could count on you, even if you did set a fire in our lifeboat." Tintin turned and gave Haddock a smile; Archie just laughed. "Later you risked your life to keep the plane going."

"I have to say, I had my heart in my throat seeing you outside the plane." Tintin locked eyes with Haddock; it was important for him to tell Archie, "Looking back on it, it was then I realized that things had started to change. The idea that you might be hurt or killed risking your life for me; I tasted the first pang of concern for you." Both men just looked at each other; much passing between them. Haddock had a funny lump in his throat; Tintin just looked at Archie with affection written on his face.

"However," Tintin continued quietly, "it wasn't until we were in Bagghar Bazaar, and we had just met up with Thompson and Thomson, that I finally knew that I was in love." Tintin's smile had become bittersweet at the thought; Haddock was unsure.

"Wha do ya mean?" Haddock asked confused.

"Well, we were standing there and I distinctly remember us all turning and looking at the giant poster of The Milanese Nightingale, Bianca Castafiore, and you looked at it and said, ' _What a dish_.' I was filled with jealousy and a sudden fear of losing you. I figured that I would never have you." Tintin's smile faded now and a long remembered emotion of hurt and pain filled his eyes.

Haddock closed his eyes; that particular memory was as vivid to him as well, but for very different reason.

"Oh, lad." Haddock said, looking at Tintin sadly and cupping the boy's face with his thick callused hands. "I dinnea say that to hurt you. Nor dinnae say that because I was attracted to her." Haddock had to control sneering at the thought of Bianca.

"I remember standing there next to you and Thompson or Thomson ... I cannae ever tell them apart ... kept looking at me and then to you and back again. I thought ' _He knows!_ ', and I searched for anything to do or say that would distract him and there it was that damn woman's poster and I just blurted it out!"  Haddock hurried to explain fully, "I thought that cracked copper and his dozy doppelganger would figure out what I had just come to know ... I was already in love with you."

That brought Tintin to his knees and he pulled Haddock into a warm embrace and gave him a kiss that almost pulled him out of the chair.

As they parted, Tintin said, "So it was that quick for you? Just a day?" There was a Mona Lisa smile on his face that Haddock always found irresistible.

"Like I said, laddie, it wasn't love at first sight. But it was damn near close!" Haddock laughed and winked at Tintin, and Tintin's brilliant smile returned. Haddock was suddenly warm and there was an ever growing desire within him; he pulled Tintin into another tight embrace and whispered near Tintin's ear, "Wha say you and I go up to the room and we have another … ' _Physical Therapy'_ session?"

"Are you sure you up to it?" Tintin said with a not so innocent expression on his face.

Haddock leaned in closer so that his beard tickled Tintin's ear and with a low growl in his voice said, "If we donnae go up there soon, everyone and their uncle will see just how _UP to it_ I am."

Nothing more was needed to spur Tintin on and they retired to the bedroom to … _'rest.'_

 

 

 


End file.
